Pokemon The Revolution
by LandofGaming
Summary: Centuries after the Mystery Dungeon Era, after decades of continental drift, after years of technological advances, one Pokemon starts a fight for freedom. A single Lucario decides to overthrow the corrupted government, but ends up starting something bigger than he anticipated...
1. In The Beginning

Author's Notes:

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Pokemon.

**Important Note: **This is an "in-progress" story, so some chapters may be updated (e.x. fixing grammar/spelling mistakes, adding more to/removing from the story, etc.)

* * *

**Chapter One: In the Beginning**

**Part One: Corruption**

Giratina swirled around a cautious Darkrai, he was nervous of this deal, yet he was certain it was right. He had just been elected to run this province, why do so many changes already? He shook his head, certain this was the right thing. He looked up to the flying dragon, "Am I truly all you said I could become?" He was very hopeful of what he was promised.

"Of course, you can be a great being of all power, just sign the contract, and you will have all you have been promised." Giratina spoke the words carefully. He knew he mustn't scare Darkrai. In the land of shadows, many got scared by just setting foot in here.

"You will hold up your part of the deal, helping me win at ANY cost?" Darkrai questioned, he knew Giratina was one not to always trust.

"Of course, as long as you sign the papers."

"Very well then," he said, with a bit of excitement in his voice, "I will comply."

He dipped the Honchkrow feather into the inkwell, the traditional way a formal document should be signed, and inscribed his name. The deal was sealed...

* * *

Darkrai took to the stage, hopeful of his winning luck, he needed it now more than ever. He had promised something grand, but this was about to shake this land to the core.

"I, as the now elected representative of this grand province, now declares my first act as 'the Pokemon' in charge."

He takes a deep breath, feeling his trusted Odd Keystone adviser in his pocket. Reaching his hand for a new bill he wished to pass, with the people's votes, of course, he took it out. The crowd let out a startled murmur as the document became visible to them. there had never been an official elected to even try to pass a bill within 48 hours of their becoming of title, let alone 10 minutes after.

"This document shall change all of our lives for the best. We ... as a whole ... shall honor our deceased as a requirement by law. Yes, the ghost types. The ones who gave their lives for many great reasons, should be welcomed to any occasion as a guest of honor and great power for anything."

Much of the crowd gave indistinguishable murmurs, some of disgust, some of consideration. there were a few exuberant cries from around.,some from ghost types, others came from Pokemon with recently deceased relatives. Some in the crowd were just plain confused by the whole thing that had just gone down. A few Pokemon in the crowd were getting up, as if to "hastily" stop what they thought was Darkrai's pure nonsense. Darkrai looked at the crowd hopefully, needing just a few supporters for this to work, and he had at least half of this province on his side already. He was happy though, and when the crowd seemed to start to partially agree, he let out a sigh. We will have the time of true power soon. Darkrai thinks privately to himself, "Just you wait Giratina, just you wait..."

* * *

**Part Two: The Hidden Enemy**

"What do you mean the bill can't be overwritten?!" yelled a Lucario in a secluded hideout. He seemed very outraged.

"Ralph, I have read this bill multiple times, THE BILL CANNOT BE OVERWRITTEN." a Kricketune said anxiously.

"If this so-called 'bill' cannot be overwritten, Charlez, the ghost types might as well start enslaving the rest of us!"

A Snivy barged into the room interrupting the conversation, bringing important news ,"Ralph! The protesters … ugh … there was an explosion..." Snivy managed to say through deep breaths.

"Did anyone get hurt? Tell me now, Victor, it could be a great thing to ruin Darkrai's political career if it was caused by one of his loyal supporters." Ralph inquired.

"10 Pokemon were injured, but I don't know who."

* * *

A Riolu is sleeping in a dark room, unaware of the situations that have occurred. His snores are loud enough to be heard halfway across the house. The Riolu's sleep is interrupted by a tremor at the table. On a table lies a buzzing and vibrating communication device used to talk to other Pokemon over big or small distances. Riolu gets up and lets out a yawn and stretches. He then picks up the phone.

"What issssss it." he complained lazily.

A loud shout coming from the phone scares the Riolu and almost drops the phone.

"Jason, get over here, we've got a problem!" Ralph yelled. Jason then rushes his morning routine before leaving the place he and his brother live in which they call home.

* * *

Jason sprints toward the area of attack, which looked devastated from what seemed to be a Shadow Ball, and is currently filled with clerics, doctors, paramedics, and police officers. They were treating the injured and blinded Pokemon, and sending them to the hospital. Jason then starts looking for his brother.

"Finally, you have arrived." Ralph says.

"I can't start a day without meh morning waffles, and you can't either." Jason replied. Ralph looks at Jason angrily but then realizes about the way his brother thinks and calms down.

"What's more important: your morning waffles, or the fact that 10 Pokemon were injured by an explosion during a protest?"

"Waffles," he spoke, almost literally, until he noticed Ralph's look of pure shock, in which he replied, "Nah, I'm kidding. Of course the injuries were very important. Many of those Pokemon were some of our most loyal supporters."

"You're dead right about that. You know about the Chandelure?"

"Yeah, he came here a few days ago to serve as the head cleric of the Nuvema Chapel, all the way from Sinnoh, I've heard." The Chandelure approaches them and greets Ralph, Jason, and Victor.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, I am Lumière, and I was wondering if any of you are acquaintances with any these injured Pokemon?" Lumière inquired in a very formal tone.

"Yes, I do. They're some of my most loyal supporters in my protesting group." Ralph replied.

"A protesting group? How intriguing. Protesting the new bill, I presume?"

"Yes."

"The new bill has been the most ridiculous law I've ever heard of since the Queen of Kalos demanded that the peasants eat Poke Puffs!"

The conversation was then interrupted by a purple figure in the distance wearing a nervous look, probably worrying about something that would result in severe consequences. Ralph suddenly spots a Gengar lurking in an alley. "Can I have word with you?" Ralph asks, curious about what this nervous Gengar is up to. Gengar then begins to walk casually away from the four and begins, but in a fast pace. Ralph calls the other three to help him.

"Hey guys," Ralph yelled, "I think there's something weird going on."

Lumière, Jason, Victor, and Charlez turned to him. Ralph sprinted towards the dark alley, suspicious of it, and the rest followed a few steps behind. The four chases the strange Gengar around town, through what seemed like every alley in Nuvema Town. Gengar attempts to slow the group down by pushing Gardevoir into the way. Ralph bumps into her and apologizes. And the chase ends at a alley way and Victor tackles him so Lucario begins to interrogate him. Victor smacks Gengar furiously.

"Why'd you do it!?" Victor yells.

"I c-c-can't tell you, man," Gengar answers with a city-type accent. Victor again smacks Gengar in attempt get the information they need.

"You better tell me or I'll -"

"Listen here, bud," Ralph says in a calm tone, "We're just asking you some questions, there's no need to get all violent."

Gengar begins to calm down and answers, "Look guys, if I tell you why I'm doing this, I'll end up -"

Ralph interrupts him, understanding where this Gengar will end up, "I know that it won't end well for you, but what's more important, innocent people getting hurt or yourself?" Gengar wears an expression of guilt, thinking which was more important.

"Okay fine, there's this guy who told me to take care of a group of terrorist pretending to be protesters".

"Who is this guy?" Ralph questions.

"I-I-I don't know, she just came to me in a robe telling me what I have to do".

"She?!" Lucario begins to yell.

"That's all I know, man, okay?"

"Thank you. C'mon guys, let's go help the injured at town hall" The group leaves the alley, leaving them with a question in their minds that won't forget. Who was it?

"Hey, Ralph?" Victor asks.

"Yeah?" Ralph replied.

"Do you think it'll happen again?" Ralph then thinks hard about the question.

"He has a point, will it happen again? If it does what can I do?" Ralph thinks with frustration.

"Ralph?" Victor asks with his question unanswered.

"I-I don't know," Ralph answers, "If there will be another incident, then all we can do is just help the injured."

"Hopefully the situation won't get worse," Ralph thought to himself, "But I do wonder why would someone do such a thing. Well, at least things are calming down" The group approaches the hospital, hoping that the people who were caught in the blast are still alive.

"Hey guys look we're alm -" Jason was interrupted by a loud explosion. The entrance of the hospital was hidden with a thick smoke.

* * *

Credits: (In-game names are used to secure the privacy of the people!)

Waffleguyofbacon

spottedfang234

alpha2275

wafflekidofbacon

MarcusUCOD

Bdown1822

Question

Anisa Krieg

(We will add more once we receive their in-game names!)


	2. Sparks of Revolution

Author's Notes:

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Pokemon.

**Important Note: **This is an "in-progress" story, so some chapters may be updated (e.x. fixing grammar/spelling mistakes, adding more to/removing from the story, etc.)

We apologize if this chapter is very long, we just had lots of things to add to it.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Sparks of Revolution**

After the smoke cleared, it was the same scene from the town hall, except this time, it had happened right in front of Ralph and his group. They ran towards the hospital, looking to see if anyone was hurt from the explosion. Injured Pokemon were all over. Many were unconscious and, sadly, a few were screeching in an agony of what seemed to be the worst. The bloody mess Ralph had walked into would burn scarring images into his mind. If one were to describe it, they might become sickened with pictures of the poor creatures' bodies spread half a mile away from themselves. To sadden one further, Ralph and his men were seemingly unable to help because the hospital was almost entirely blown apart, and the few doctors alive were busying themselves with injured Pokemon.

"Hey! You five, over there!" They heard a faint shouting coming from a Chansey. "Get over here and make yourselves useful. Some of our staff got injured and we need more Pokemon to help us out with the injured!"

"We need to split up so we can help more people." Ralph said. Without any hesitation, the group agreed with Ralph, setting out towards the nearest survivors who hadn't been tended to. Any which way one would turn, ashes fell upon anyone and anything. Ralph was overwhelmed by the chaotic nature of the aftermath and it, somehow, left him confused he felt quite useless.

When the group had tended to all the Pokemon they could, they heard the Chansey they had met before. "Thank you so much for helping us out. If you weren't here, then many of the Pokemon that you healed might have not survived," she said in a stressed but kindly tone.

"There is no need to thank us," Ralph admitted, "We are just glad we were here in time..."

The group then left the hospital and its ruins, each going their own separate ways. Lumière set off towards the Nuvema Chapel to heal other wounded Pokemon. Jason and Victor returned to their own homes. Ralph and Charlez went to the Oracle's Hall to rendezvous with an old friend of theirs. They entered the Oracle's Hall with great sadness. The hall was filled with strange incense, and the walls were adorned with paintings of past Oracles and Unown runes. From the ceiling hung several crystals, which seemed to be indistinctly changing color. There were also strange bronze fire pits along the wall, which seemed to be where the scent of incense, possibly cherry tart, custard, pineapple, roast turkey, toffee, or hot buttered toast. Ralph and Charlez went to the Oracle, known to them as Scarlet, for some approached a Pokemon seated on a three-pronged stool, who had a appearance that resembled a dog, but with a scythe-like tail and a horn on the side of her head. Scarlet was a shiny Absol. Her body was covered with scars gained by her mentors. She was wearing a maroon, translucent veil around her body.

"Hello Ralph," she tipped her white head, "Charlez. It brings one much joy to see old friends," Scarlet said in a ringing, distant voice. "What brings you here to our Great Hall?" Ralph met her aquamarine eyes with his own despondent, auburn eyes. As Charlez stood waiting, Ralph told Scarlet what had happened at the town hall and hospital. She seemed to mirror his own shocked look when she heard the horrible news. She then muttered, "Wait, I'm sensing a vision. Allow me to fall into our depths of clairvoyance..."

As soon as she had said that, the fire pits seemed to grow weaker, and the lighting dimmed. Only the fire around Scarlet's throne seemed to be growing stronger, illuminating her. Her eyes glowed white, and she spoke in a deep, distorted tone,

**"The Shadow Force will… be greatly affected by a certain event… an event that will change the world… for better… or worse…"**

She ended her prophecy with a cough, as if her strange voice was caused by a sore throat, and her voice returned to normal.

"Well… I've never predicted something this serious before. I must be amiss in my visions. I will check the tarot cards…" she spoke aloud as if Ralph wasn't there. She stumbled over to a nearby table, where she kept her other instruments of divination. "Let me see… The Mismagius… The Gogoat… The Duskull… Hmm, I must not have shuffled correctly…" Scarlet proceeded towards a crystal ball without giving any recognition to Ralph's presence. She then gazed blankly into a crystal ball. "Hmm, I'm pretty sure this is no different. Then I was accurate. Yes, it looks like-" She paused mid-sentence, as if something surprised her. "Ah? I hadn't seen that before, deary… Looks like this will certainly be an occasion that will change the world…"

"What will change the world? Please, tell me!" Ralph said.

"You will see soon. You will see soon…" Scarlet said. With that, she stood up and withdrew herself from their presence, leaving a confused Ralph behind her.

"Charlez," Ralph muttered, "What did she mean? What was she trying to tell me?"

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea, Ralph," she said meaningfully, "We should be heading home now before Jason starts to worry."

"Okay then. Let's go home." Ralph said, and, as they were leaving, Ralph looked back to see Scarlet watching them, looking strangely hopeful, as they were leaving the Oracle's Hall.

* * *

**About an hour after they left the Oracle's Hall...**

The sun began to set while the two walked home. Ralph had a question locked in the back folds of his mind that he hadn't stopped thinking about.

"What do you think the prophecy was about?" Ralph said in obvious uncertainty.

"Well," Charlez paused, as she was uncertain of what answer Ralph was looking for. "Well, Ralph, I'm not sure what it is either, but what I do know is that it involves you." Ralph's mind was now made up.

"Maybe we can talk about this when we see each other another time." Ralph said.

After a long period of silence, he spoke again.

"D'you think we should go to Nuvema Chapel to check in on the healing Pokemon? Lumière should be helping them." Charlez nodded in agreement. They walked over to the Nuvema Chapel, where they pushed open its large doors. On their left was a large organ. In front of them was a long hallway leading up to a podium, surrounded by rows of pews. Behind that was a large painting of The Great Arceus. Suddenly, a Misdreavus appeared from behind a statue.

"May I help you two?" the Misdreavus cooed.

"Yes, we're looking for a Chandelure by the name of Lumière." Ralph inquired.

"Ah, the head cleric? Yes, he's tending some injured Pokemon downstairs. Come this way." She led them to a stone tablet behind a statue. Muttering something that sounded like "_Apertum_", she caused the stone tablet to slide into the statue. Suddenly, a platform paved downwards from behind it, revealing a spiral staircase. "Security measures," she laughed half-heartedly, "Have to keep the wounded and sick safe." The staircase led into a room, which would have looked like the main church above, if it weren't for the dim lighting and the slightly lower roof. In the place of pews were rows of beds where wounded, beaten up and sick Pokemon lay in painful unconsciousness.

"Ah, you're here! I'm in the process of healing, please hold up for a bit." Lumière said as he cast a Heal Pulse on an injured Pokemon. He then applied a strange, minty ointment to his patient's skin. "Excuse me," he called out to the clerics, "I will be with some visitors." He then turned toward the Misdreavus and said, "Medea, continue applying ointment to this patch of skin, and allow it to dry." She nodded and proceeded to do so. Lumière gestured to Ralph and Charlez, and led the two upstairs. He turned toward the statue and muttered "_Claudo_", and the trapdoor collapsed back into a stone slab.

"Do you two need anything? Would you like some refreshments?" he asked.

"No, thank you. But I would like to discuss something with you," Ralph murmured. He then explained what happened at the Oracle's Hall.

"Hmm, quite unusual. Scarlet has never made huge, world-changing prophecies before…" Lumière replied. Suddenly a Chimecho came from behind the statue, and presented a lump wrapped in cloth to Lumière.

"What's this?" Lumière inquired hurriedly. The Chimecho muttered something inaudible. Then Lumière says, "Looks like this, whatever it is, was dipped in acid and set on fire…" Chimecho looks down and mutters again. "Oh, that's what happened to this? Well, get a fresh bezoar and treat the poison… Make sure to grind it to a fine powder and add a few drops of water, for easy consumption. I'll come down shortly to see that Vertigo doesn't do anything else wrong. So clumsy, that one…"

Lumière turned towards Ralph and Charlez and said, "It's getting quite late, I think you two should go back."

"Yes, we must check to see that Jason isn't getting into any dilemmas. Good evening!" Charlez said.

"Farewell, friends."

Ralph and Charlez left the chapel and headed towards their house, unknowing of what they would find there…

* * *

**Meanwhile, within a room of Ralph's house…**

"What's taking those two so long?" Jason complained. "It's been hours, and they said they will be back in one hour!"

The house is quiet as he has done everything to occupy himself while waiting for Ralph and Charlez. He had sadly failed to so, since he was usually occupied when he was with others. While they went to visit the oracle, Victor went home to rest, leaving Jason all alone with nothing to do. The silence was broken only by the sounds of knocking on wood.

"Huh, who is it…?" Jason murmured to himself. Opening the door, a group of puppet-like Pokemon awaited him. The group of Banette barged into the room, pinning Jason to the wall. "Are you associated with a Lucario named Ralph?!" one Banette screeched. Jason knew that if he answered a simple "Yes", he would be arrested.

"No, I'm not. Why, though?

Its anger seemed to shake throughout its body and it definitely could tell that he was lying. The lead Banette, threw Jason across the room.

"Where is he?! You filthy, little rat!"

Its screeches carried far enough so that the neighbors could easily hear it. Jason started to shake with an imposing emotion of terror, not knowing what to do. He was then handcuffed and forced out to the streets, the Banette group carrying him off.

* * *

**A few moments later...**

The sun has almost set and the milky night sky began to rise in the east. As the two reached the corner of the street where their home was located, Ralph spotted the group of Banettes in the distance. Ralph squinted and became horrified as he spotted his brother.

"Charlez, hide!" Ralph whispered. The two Pokemon hid in one of their neighbor's garden.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We have to save Jason, even if we end up being arrested too." Ralph muttered with a little bit of doubt. Ralph began to regret what he said, since he had lost many hand-to-hand combats in the past, but this was for his brother. Charlez agreed with no hesitation in her sharp eyes.

The two charged towards the group of Banettes and began fighting. Charlez lands the first attack by knocking out a Banette with a kick of his boot, while Ralph attempted a High Jump Kick, however failing. The Banette that Ralph was attacking grabbed his leg and threw him on the ground. Charlez's wings began to glow red and created red sound waves, which gave off a noise like that of a siren, and the Banettes bent with pain. They were off guard, suffering from the headaches caused by her Bug Buzz, which gave Ralph the opportunity to attack. Ralph used a Sky Uppercut and knocked out a Banette. After knocking it out, Ralph released Jason from his handcuffs and Jason joined the fight. There were only two Banettes left standing.

"Charlez, you take care of the one on the right, We'll take the one on the left." He used Fury Cutter while the two brothers used Match Punch. The Banette Ralph and Jason were fighting was knocked out cold, while Charlez's Banette managed to dodge her attack, and she continued to slice furiously.

"This is Patrol Unit 201, requesting backup immediately!" the Banette screeches into its radio communicator.

"Roger that, units 165 and 172 are nearby and on the way," a dispatcher responded. In a short amount of time, two platoons appeared.

"Jason, Charlez!" Ralph yelled, "We need to get out of here, we can't handle that many of them!" The three ran through the backyards of many homes, hoping that they would lose the Shadow Force Police. Unfortunately, the police chased them on foot and weren't far from the group. They entered an alley way, but they needed a way to slow down the police.

"Charlez!" Ralph yells. "Use Flash so we can lose them!"

She used Flash and carried on after her masters. The Banettes were left stunned, unable to see where they were going. The three entered an empty lot. On the other side of the lot, there were two Pokemon arguing.

"Lumiose." one of them said.

"Castelia." the other said.

The Blaziken who wanted to go to Lumiose was known as Mark. His Leafeon companion who wanted to go to Castelia appeared to be known as a Marcus.

"No, we should go to Lumiose because it's cooler there, just like me." Mark stated with a smug expression.

"Nah, Castelia is better. It has the nice skyscrapers. And we might have a chance to go on the Royal. Unova…" Marcus said.

"But Lumiose has tons of shops and restaurants and stuff."

"Castelia has some neat art though."

"So does Lumiose."

"But the art there is not as great as the paintings in Castelia."

"At least Lumiose has restaurants and a nice hotel."

"But they only sell Casteliacones in Castelia City."

"But they only sell Delcatty brand clothes in Lumiose City." Mark said, slightly mocking Marcus, "Anyways, they have Lumiose Galletes."

"Casteliacones are better. A recent study has found that they contain this stuff called serotonin, but scientists don't know what in the Casteliacone contains it."

"Excuse me?"

"Serotonin, basically a chemical that makes you happy, but it's a lot more complica-"

Their argument was suddenly interrupted a by a loud noise. The group ran towards the van which the two arguing Pokemon are in. Jason crashed into the van, while Ralph began knocking in a fast pace at the front door. Mark rolls down the window.

"I don't have any money to give, hobo." he said, looking quite annoyed.

"Wait, what?" Ralph said in confusion, "Ugh, never mind, we just need your help." Yells came from the distance, signaling that the group is running out of time.

"Why would I help you?" Mark asked.

"We're being chased by the police for-" Ralph was interrupted by Mark. Mark knew the situation Ralph was in, since he experienced something similar in the past.

"Get in." Mark said.

"Wait, what?!" Marcus yelled in confusion, "Why would we let three strangers in the car?"

"Because," Mark paused, "They're being chased by something I hate so much. So it would be the right thing to help others avoid such fate with the Shadow Force." The three Pokemon entered the van. A Banette approached the car.

"Stop, in the name of the Shadow Force!" the Banette yelled.

"Screw you." Mark said softly. The van then began to move, hitting the Banette, and pushed him out of the van's way.

"Attention all units, the suspects have entered a vehicle and are escaping." the Banette said to the radio communicator.

"Roger that, units in the area are now in pursuit." said the same voice from before confirmed.

"Uh, Mark?" Marcus asked with worry.

" Yea?" Mark answered.

"There are two armored police trucks right behind us!" The van passed through multiple cars to stay ahead of the police trucks. Unfortunately, the police trucks ram their way through the traffic, slowly catching up to the van.

"Hold on." Mark said. The van swerves and enters a large road used for traveling to other cities, but with less cars. Jason was then thrown towards the window by the force of the van.

"Yeesh, how much am I gonna get thrown around in one day?" Jason complained. The two armored trucks begin to catch up.

"Mark, they're getting closer…" Marcus said, while starting to panic.

"I know, I know." Mark answered. Mark then shifted the gear of the car to increase speed. As the car picks up speed, the two armored trucks began to fall behind.

"Stop! We can't pass the district's borders!" a Banette yelled over the radio coms. Both armored trucks came to a halt. Jason looked back to where the armored trucks were.

"I think we lost them." Jason said, feeling relieved. Marcus looked back to make sure Jason was right.

"Yep, they're gone." Marcus confirms. The van exited the freeway and entered the town roads.

* * *

**A few moments later...**

"So, we've never properly introduced ourselves." Charlez said suddenly. "My name is Charlie, but you can just call me Charlez. And this Lucario here is Ralph, and the young Riolu is Jason."

"Hi." Jason added.

"Well," Mark said. "As you can tell my name is Mark, since my friend here Marcus kept yelling it out loud." Mark glared at Marcus for a few moments.

"Yep, that's my name." Marcus said.

"So, why did you guys let us in your van?" Jason wondered aloud.

"Well, you were being chased by the Shadow Force who took my parents from me as a kid."

"Oh." Jason said. It became quiet in an awkward way after Jason's last comment. Marcus said something off the top of his mind to make it less awkward.

"Hey, Mark." Marcus said.

"Yeah?" Mark answered.

"How long was that car following us?"

"Hmm…" Mark glanced backwards and realized that a car was following them for some time. "You're right, but it's just some car." Inside the car that was following the group was a Pokemon.

"I've spotted the suspects, I need a blockade three miles from here just in case I don't apprehend the suspects, and bring someone who knows how to cast an effective Shadow Ball just in case." Zoroark said.

"Yes, sir. Sending in unit 196 immediately." a Pokemon over the radio com responded. The car increased speed and rammed into the van.

" What the -?" Marcus said. The van also increased speed in attempt to lose the chaser. The chaser's car managed to catch up again and rammed into the van.

"Jeez, this guy is more aggressive and faster than those armored trucks!" Marcus said.

"I have an idea." Mark said. "I want you three throw everything that's in the back of the van at the car."

"What?!" Marcus yelled.

"We don't really have a choice, plus, they're replaceable."

"Fine." Marcus replied.

The four began to throw items at the chaser, hoping he would slow down or stop.

"What the heck are they doing?" said the Pokemon in the car. The glass of the car began to show damage from the items.

"Hey, guys! look what I found!" Jason said. He held up a bottle of Fizza brand soda and mint called Puffy Peppermints, both of which are made and sold by S&V Confectionery.

"Woah," Ralph said, "That stuff combined can explode."

"Mostly due to the extra carbon dioxide in the soda and the extra surface area on the peppermint." Marcus added.

"Exactly." Jason said. Jason then combined both and shook the soda bottle. "Bombs away!" Jason yelled as he chucked it out the window. The bottle exploded the second it reached the chaser's car.

"Gosh darn it!" the Pokemon yelled furiously. The glass began to take further damage and began to fall apart. The car suddenly stopped. "Attention all units, I have failed to apprehend the suspects."

"Umm, Mark?" Marcus said with worry.

"I know, I know." Mark replies. Ahead of the van were walls with multiple Banettes ready to attack them. The van's tires screeched as it comes to a stop.

"Everyone out of the car, now!" Mark yelled out. The group headed towards an alley, but the Banettes began to get ready to attack them.

"Ready," a Banette yelled, "set, fire!" A large orb of darkness headed towards the van. One second the van was there, and the next, the van was engulfed in an explosion.

"We gotta run!" Ralph yelled. The group reached the alley.

"Is everyone okay?" Ralph asked.

"I'm still in one piece." Marcus said.

"Same." Jason added.

"I'm fine." Mark said.

"But that's only… four Pokemon…" Ralph said, afraid of what happened to Charlez. Ralph turned around slowly in horror as he saw a body on the ground, covered in what looked like burn marks, but they were dark. "Ch-Ch-Charlez….." Ralph said softly with tears in his eyes. "C'mon, get up!" Ralph screamed. Mark comes up and starts pulling Ralph.

"We have to go!" Mark yelled.

"No! We have to help him!" Ralph yelled.

"Just pick her up, and let's get out of here!" Mark yelled. Ralph picked up Charlez and started running down the alley.

"Just watch my back!" Ralph yelled. The group continued running down the alley while multiple Banettes cast Dark Pulse and started running down the alley. The alley led them back to Nuvema Town."We have to get him to the hospital!" They started running faster towards Nuvema Town, but Mark suddenly stopped them.

"We…" Mark said, panting, "can't take… him there… They'll find… us… We have… t… to hide…"

"Hmm…" Ralph said, also quite exhausted, "Follow me… Now… Will explain later…" The group followed Ralph towards the Nuvema Chapel. They arrived, and Mark pushed the large doors of the chapel open, to let them in. Lumière was at the podium, flipping through a large book.

"Hmm… 'The third law of antidotes states that," he muttered to himself, "antidotes for blended poisons are not simply the antidotes of each separate pois-'" He stopped mid-sentence, noticing Ralph, Jason, Mark, Marcus, and an injured Charlez. "What's happened he- ?"

Ralph interrupted Lumiere, and said, "No time to explain… We're being chased… Shadow Force… Charlez…"

Lumière immediately understood what these words meant, and he suddenly said, "Come this way." He led them over to the statue, muttered "_Apertum_", which caused the stone slab to turn into a staircase and he gestured them downstairs.

"What exactly is going on?" Marcus asked, looking at the various shelves containing herbs, potions, and tools.

"No time. _Carpe diem_." Lumière replied. He led all three towards an empty cabinet, and muttered, "_Aperio absconditus_." As soon as he said that, the pieces of wood that made up the cabinet drifted away from each other, and they reassembled themselves into a door, which swung open immediately.

"Woah." Mark said suddenly, looking quite surprised. Ralph, Jason, and Marcus were also wore expressions of shock. Behind the door was a room, which looked quite like a hotel room, and containing much of the same luxuries of a real hotel room. Lumière gestured them to go in, and Ralph laid Charlez on a nearby bed.

Lumière turned towards a Liligant, and said, "Clarisse, we have a Pokemon who is injured by a dark burn. I need you to juice 3 Colbur Berries and a Rawst Berry. Combine the juices until it turns indigo. Add the mixture to base ointment until it's well mixed. Then apply ointment on the burn every 5 minutes. Here are the supplies and instructions." He gave her a bowl containing tools and ingredients, and a scroll of parchment. She nodded, joined the group in the room, and started to juice the berries. Lumière turned to the group and said, "Don't open the door until they're gone." And then he muttered, "_Dissimulare absconditus_." The pieces of wood that made up the door floated apart and reassembled themselves into an empty cabinet. Ralph, Jason, Mark, Marcus, and Charlez were left in the room with Clarisse, who was mixing the juices together. Jason, Mark, and Marcus sat down on a couch, feeling quite tired. But Ralph wanted answers.

"Will she be okay?" Ralph asked, feeling nervous.

"Yes, I assure you she'll be fine. Unfortunately, these are third-degree dark burns. But I'm making a treatment right now." Clarisse responded calmly, while adding the juice to the base ointment.

"What are dark burns?"

"Well, dark burns are not exactly the same as burns, they are only named that because the effects are quite visible and similar to burns." She pointed at the dark patch on Charlez. "They are caused by most dark and ghost type moves. This effect will numb the neural network, causing them to see only dark and prohibiting them from moving most muscles. Lungs are still somewhat unaffected by this."

"Will this," Ralph pointed at the ointment, which she had now been applying to Charlez, "cure her?"

"Unfortunately, no. This will weaken the effects of the dark burn, allowing for easy treatment. However, full recovery is only possible by sending an electrical pulse through his neural system, effectively neutralizing the dark energy. But we don't have things like that in the chapel, only the hospital has such machines."

There was an awkward silence, but this was interrupted by some noises upstairs.

"Without further ado, we shall know more about what The Great Lord Arceus has giv-" Lumière said, but he was interrupted with a large bang.

"This the Shadow Force Law Enforcement Department! Please remain calm! We have been given orders to inspect the Nuvema Chapel!" shouted the same Banette that had commanded the others to attack them.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've heard correctly." Lumière replied.

"We request an inspection of this chapel for runaway suspects!"

"Well, have a look, I don't see them."

There was a moment of silence as the Banettes searched the chapel. But they did not know of the underground hideout.

"Ahem, then, shall we continue the teachings of The Great Lord Arceus? Please turn your prayer books to pa-" Lumière said, but was interrupted again.

"We request an interrogation of every person in this building!" the Banette yelled again.

"May you please leave this place?" Lumière asked politely, although sounding quite annoyed.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I've made myself clear enough. Please leave now. You are quite disrupting the sermon."

"And what makes you think you can do that?!" the Banette retorted.

"Oh dear, I'm not quite so sure. Possibly the new bill passed by Darkrai?"

There was a moment of silence, as if the Banette didn't know what to say to this.

"By the way, I'm also in charge of this place. So it would be quite pleasant if you could LEAVE. NOW." Lumière demanded. Ralph heard the doors open and close again, signaling that they have left. There was more silence.

"Persephone, please scout the entire town to make sure that there are no remaining Shadow Force troops. And request an electrical treatment machine from the hospital while you're at it." Ralph heard the doors open and close once more. A few moments later, Lumière opened the door to the secret hideout. Ralph stood up at once.

"Thank you." Ralph said.

"You are very much welcome. But you five must stay here, you are in danger. They will think you've left the town. One of my clerics is requesting an electrical treatment machine from the hospital, it should be able to fully treat him." Lumière said, and gestured towards Charlez, whose dark burns seemed to look better, "I will leave you five to yourselves for a while. Clarisse, good job, you may leave now. I have some work to do. You may entertain yourselves or feed yourselves." He gestured toward a gaming console and a table containing food. "We shall provide." He left the room, along with Clarisse, leaving Ralph, Jason, Mark, Marcus, and Charlez alone.

As Ralph continued to mourn for Charlez's severe injury, an idea had come up in his mind.

"Jason," Ralph said, then paused to wipe the tears off his face. Ralph thrashed his fists at the table, almost knocking Charlez's cup of water. "This cannot go on!" Ralph said with determination and a hint of insanity, "They must be put to an end!" Jason looked at Ralph with fear, thinking that the brother he knew was gone. "I will tear the Shadow Force to shreds!" Ralph yelled, with the sound of insanity growing stronger. "Even if I have to die trying to…" Ralph began to talk in a calmer tone. Jason stood in the same position, shaking. Ralph suddenly yelled aloud,

**"I will create a revolution!"**

* * *

Credits: (In-game names are used to secure the privacy of the people!)

Waffleguyofbacon

spottedfang234

alpha2275

wafflekidofbacon

MarcusUCOD

Bdown1822

Question

Anisa Krieg

(We will add more once we receive their in-game names!)


End file.
